Fluorescent light fixtures have traditionally employed translucent light diffusers that refract light in every or almost every direction, including toward the ceiling and walls of a room being illuminated, in addition to the floor or work area intended to be illuminated. One such light fixture is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,152. While such fixtures have successfully been used for years to provide light in a desired area, substantial amounts of light and energy are wasted by the fixture due to light being directed toward areas, such as ceilings, where the light is not needed or desired. However, one heretofore unnoticed benefit of dispersing light over a large area is that people, e.g., customers, outside of the area being illuminated could readily ascertain whether the light is turned on by observing light reflected from the walls or ceiling of the illuminated room through windows.
In response to various energy shortages, light fixtures are now being provided without such light diffusers and with specular (e.g., polished) or energy efficient reflectors that reflect light directly toward the area in which illumination is desired. In addition, many traditional style light fixtures are being upgraded by removing the light diffuser and adding a specular reflector. One unforeseen drawback with such fixtures is that viewers outside the area being illuminated cannot readily ascertain whether the lights are turned on. Because the light is not reflected onto adjacent areas and the light reflector and/or fixture casing obstruct light directly emitted from the fluorescent lamp at a sharp angle (e.g., greater than 55-60 degrees) with respect the downwardly reflected light, viewers along or above such a "sharp" angle are unable to determine whether the light is turned on, and as a result they are likely to believe the light is turned off even when it is turned on. This problem is particularly acute in convenience stores that remain open throughout the night. Business is lost when potential customers, believing the store is closed, drive past the store without entering However, such "all-night" operations benefit the most from energy efficient lighting since their lights are always on.